1986
Television & Movies *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 2 begins on HBO, January 6 *''[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years|The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 YEARS]]'' on CBS, January 21 *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' on HBO, March 26 *''Labyrinth'' released in theaters, June 27 *''Muppet Babies'' Season 3 begins on CBS, September 13 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 18, November 17 *''Labyrinth'' Royal Command Premiere, December 1 *''The Christmas Toy'' on ABC, December 6 International Television *''Susam Sokağı'' begins airing in Turkey *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' airs on DR in Denmark *''Die große Muppet-Party'' airs in Germany on ZDF, December 14 Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets|Favorite Songs from JIM HENSON’s Muppets]]'' *''Perfect Harmony'' International Appearances *'The Swedish Chef', Eberhard Storeck & JIM HENSON on Na sowas! Storybooks *''Baby Animals on the Farm'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Baby Kermit's Amazing Dream|'Baby' Kermit’s Amazing Dream]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Baby Rowlf Finds the Clunker|'Baby' Rowlf Finds the Clunker]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Goes to the Doctor|'BIG' BIRD Goes to the Doctor]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Bird's Best Friend|A BIRD’s Best Friend]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Boober Fraggle's Giant Wish|'Boober' Fraggle’s GIANT Wish]]'' *''The Case of the Missing Socks'' *''Cotterpin’s Perfect Building'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Count to Ten|'Count' to Ten]]'' *''First Times'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Gobo and the Prize from Outer Space|'Gobo' & the Prize from Outer Space]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Bad, Awful Day|'Grover'’s BAD, AWFUL Day]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Just So-So Stories|'Grover'’s Just So-So Stories]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday, Cookie Monster!|Happy Birthday', Cookie' Monster!]]'' *''It’s Not Fair!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermie, Where Are You|'Kermie', Where Are You?]]'' *''The Labyrinth Storybook'' *''Scared of the Dark'' *''[[w:c:muppet:ABC (book)|'SESAME' STREET ABC]]'' *''Susan & Gordon Adopt a Baby'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Visit to the Sesame Street Library|A Visit to the SESAME STREET Library]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Wembley and the Soggy Map|'Wembley' & the Soggy Map]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What's a Gonzo?|What’s a Gonzo?]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Why Are You So Mean to Me?|Why Are You So Mean to ME?]]'' Non-fiction Books *''Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!'' *''The Reader’s Digest Children’s Songbook'' Videos *''Fraggle Rock: Beginnings (Volume 1)'' *''Fraggle Rock: Scared Silly (Volume 2)'' *''Fraggle Rock: The Minstrels (Volume 3)'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Boober’s Quiet Day (Volume 4)]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: The Preachification of Convincing John (Volume 5)]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Gobo’s School for Explorers (Volume 6)]]'' *''Fraggle Rock: A Friend in Need (Volume 7)'' *''Fraggle Rock: The Great Radish Caper (Volume 8)'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Wembley’s Wonderful Whoopie Water (Volume 9)]]'' *''Fraggle Rock: Born to Wander (Volume 10)'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Red’s Club (Volume 11)]]'' *''Fraggle Rock: All Work & All Play (Volume 12)'' *''Fraggle Rock: Marooned (Volume 13)'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Wembley & the Gorgs (Volume 14)]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Red-Handed & the Invisible Thief (Volume 15)]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock videography|Fraggle Rock: Wembley’s Egg (Volume 16)]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME]]'' series (Shows 101-105) *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' (Virgin Video) *''Learning About Letters, May 12 *Learning About Numbers, May 12 *The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (SelectaVision, has Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem starting & playing the overture, being found, from the 1985 VHS release) *''Getting Ready to Read, May 12 *I’m Glad I’m Me, May 12 *Play-Along Games & Songs, May 12 *Sleepytime Songs & Stories, May 12 Merchandise *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' puppets *Love Stamp (promoted by JIM HENSON & Rowlf the Dog) *'Uncle Traveling Matt' Valentines Card Muppet Character Debuts *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: 'Bean Bunny' Music videos *"Underground" from ''Labyrinth Stage Shows *''[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson Presents: Muppet Babies Live|'JIM' HENSON Presents: Muppet Babies Live]]'' debuts *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Goes Hollywood|'BIG''' BIRD Goes Hollywood]]'' See also *'1986' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1986' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #